POison Berries
by Taye Blanchet
Summary: set after season 6. Spike is in Africa, recovering from doing his tasks. He meets an archaeologist and they become great friends, but it doesn’t end as sweet as candy… more like Poison Berries. Possible character death. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Poison Berries

Author: Tai Blanchet

Disclaimer: I only own the character Holly; all of the other characters belong to Joss Wheadon.

Summary: set after season 6.  Spike is in Africa, recovering from doing his tasks.  He meets an archaeologist and they become great friends, but it doesn't end as sweet as candy… more like _Poison Berries._ Possible character death. Please R&R. 

Any useful info: ***** means that there is a flashback.  Also _italics_ are the characters _thoughts_.  That should be it for now…

~Poison Berries~

~Chapter 1~

Spike feel to the floor howling with pain.  His head smashed on the stone surface and his whole body lolled unconsciously.

The sun started to seep through the cave entrance revealing the ancient drawings.  Spike's eyes started to open from deeper inside the cave.

          "AAAAAAAAAARGH! What the bloody hell is going on!"  He held his chest with the throbbing pain becoming more and more painful.  He noticed that he was charred and sore all over. "I…I don't understand…" His accent thick.  He swallowed. "Where am I?"

          "Hello??? Can I hear some one?"  I young brunette shone a torch in his direction.  "Oh my God! Are you alright?"  

          "Yeah, should be… What are you doing in here it's dangerous!"

          "I think I should be the one asking you that!  This is a very unstable cave; you need to get out of here.  We only want the scrolls hidden down the back, but leys get you out of here first."

          "Who are you?"

          "Lets worry about that when we get outside."  She helped Spike up and let him outwards.  The Sun looked warm and inviting but Spike couldn't work out why it seemed so dangerous.  Spike placed his foot in a beam of light and instantly there was a massive wave of pain weeping through his body.

          "SHIT! OOOOW! Bloody hell!"

          "Why what's wrong? Are you sure you're ok?"

          "I really don't know… who are you, can we please just go a bit further inside, the light hurts…"

          "Fine, Fine…" The brunette said now getting impatient. She couldn't understand what his problem was, _if I was him, I'd want to get out as quickly as possible. _She thought.  "Right what is it?"

          "I already asked you, who are you?"

          "I'm Holly.  Holly Dixon.  Can you remember who you are 'cause you took a nasty fall there."

          "I… I… I'm William…"

          "Right, William, why are you in here? This is a very dangerous cave, I'm on an expedition and by letting you stay in here I can have all my rights as an archaeologist taken away from me.  Are you going to let that happen?"

          "I can't remember anything… who am I? Who was I? And what the bloody hell am I doing in here?"

          "Listen, I need to get you outside you're obviously not well…"

          "NO! I _can't_ go into the light!"

          "Why not? C'mon you're acting like a baby."

          "I don't know but something tells me that I can't go into the light." Spike was become hysterical and Holly even more impatient.

          "I'm sorry but I can't let you stay in here.  I'll get you a blanket or something to go out with."

          "Thank you…"  

What is up with this guy? I really don't understand… he seems distressed… oh I don't know!

Holly wasn't long.  Spike had the blanket draped over him and was prepared to run for the nearest bit of shade.

          "Are you ready now William?" 

          "Well, yeah… can we just go?"   Spike sprinted out into he morning light expecting there to be a searing pain all over his body, but stood to find nothing happening. _Am I human? I couldn't be…_

          "Now you're out of there would you care to… bloody hell? What happened to you?!"

          "I had a fight, apparently with a guy with a flaming torch then had blood sucking bugs poured all over me and then I had a bloody… _thing_ do something to my heart!"

          "You really did take a big fall… let's get you to a doctor…"  Spike reluctantly took the help of the archaeologists and went to the nearest medical tent.  The African doctor eyed Spike with curiosity.  He murmured something to Holly.

          "He says the burns aren't to bad, you'll need to use some ointment and keep your skin cool."

          "Yuh huh…" the memories of his past were slowly coming back to him.  The women, the men and the children he killed all remembered.  The painful looks on their faces all staring blankly up at him.  He remembered Druscilla and the way they had killed many people and erotically rearranged their bodies.  

***** (Beginning of flashback)

          "I can smell the fear Spike, I can hear them whimpering, just like puppies!" Dru crooned.  She twirled on the spot her raven hair in a cloud behind her.

          "I know pet, so can I…" Spike whispered.  "Try to be quiet love or they'll hear us."

          "Don't you want them to know that we're going to their party? It's rude not to."

          "Please don't start Dru, just wait, they'll be out here soon enough."  Druscilla was still twirling on the spot her arms trailing behind her spinning body. _She really is beautiful_ Spike thought to himself.  They had killed many people in their time together.  Spike had once been a lowly poet and was snatched off the streets by Angelus to find himself being sired by the dark vampire herself.  She had wanted a new toy and Angelus liked to celebrate her 'birthday' with style, so this year he bought her a man, a toy, and hopefully a new mate. 

The people in the house were stirring.  Spike had been throwing stones at the windows for the past half an hour trying to get the people to come out.  A little boy appeared at the window.  He stared out into the dark.  His eyes shifted over the shadows and a squinted to get a better view.  He saw nothing.  After ten or so minutes, the boy disappeared from the window and spike continued to bombard it with stones.  At last an older man appeared came to the back yard door.

          "Hello? Is there someone there?"

          "You could say that…" Spike growled.  He lunged for the man and he screamed.  This scream made the other inhabitants of the house appear and one by one, the duet of vampires killed them off.  Once all the humans were dead and no one was occupying the house, they took the bodies back inside.  The mother was slumped over the cooker, the young boy and the baby with the nanny and the father in his study.  Dru cackled with delight.

          "Oooooh Spike, I love these games!"

***** (End of flashback)

Holly was shaking him as he came to.

          "William! William? Are you all right?"

          "I think so…" he looked down at his hands.  These were the same hands that had killed that family a century ago.  He had enjoyed the killing, his memory told him so.  The Spike that was in his head was telling him that he hadn't killed because he hadn't needed to, it was telling him that he had killed for the pure pleasure and he believed it.

          "I need to get home."  He said.

          "Where id home? In England or somewhere over here?"

          "I don't know where my home is… I'll just follow my memory…" And with that Spike grabbed his coat of the hanger and walked out into the midday sun, as a human.

Chapter 2 will be up soon!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Poison Berries

Author: Tai Blanchet

Disclaimer: I only own the character Holly; all of the other characters belong to Joss Whedon.

Summary: set after season 6.  Spike is in Africa, recovering from doing his tasks.  He meets an archaeologist and they become great friends, but it doesn't end as sweet as candy… more like _Poison Berries._ Possible character death. Please R&R. 

Any useful info: ***** means that there is a flashback.  Also _italics_ are the characters _thoughts_.  That should be it for now…

~Poison Berries~

~ Chapter 2~

Holly drove down a darkened road.  The crevices in the middle of it were beginning to feel deeper. _Why did I have to go this way? _She thought.  Her thoughts were directed back to the man she had found earlier that day.  William.  She was worried about him.  He had just left and hadn't even had time to recover… but that wasn't really her problem now.  

Her jeep started to rumble louder and louder with each ditch that she hit.  Suddenly it took a forward dive.  _Where did the hill go?! Shit, I'm gunna hit something!!! _Her jeep was thrown into a rock and Holly flew through the window, the whole of her body slammed down in the road.  She tried to breath and found I hard to withdraw the air she needed.  A dark figure leaned over, she heard the sibilant hiss of is voice, then a slash of pain and then nothing…  the light surrounding her faded and she felt her life slip away.

* * *

Buffy lurked in the shadows.  The tip off about a vampire nest wasn't really very clear.  She had been told that there was one near a place where there was a steady supply of blood and like most new vampires do, they make a nest near the hospital.  But so far there wasn't any sign of the living dead.  She had got bored very quickly. _La, la, la… god this is boring.  I'll go in ten minutes if nothing… a ha!_ Something in the bushes started to move.  Buffy got ready to stake it, her hand poised above her head.  She saw a mop of brown hair appear.

          "Dawn!"

          "Oh hi Buffy.  I wanted to come and help you, I got bored."

          "So what happened with Janice then?"

          "She never showed and then I got major bored and decided to find you."

          "Ok, that story sounds convincing enough.  If you're going to hang round with me I need you to be quiet, and no screaming of making any noise when the vamps turn up.  Oh! Here" she tossed Dawn a stake and smiled.  She knew that Dawn could handle the vamps but she couldn't resist taking the mickey out of her.  Buffy stared at the back entrance of the hospital.  A tall blonde figure appeared.  Buffy's heart skipped a beat and she thought that maybe, just maybe, that he had re-turned, but it wasn't him, he was too tall… _Vamp no. 1 prepare to be dusted!_  He turned around to see if anyone was watching.  Dawn held her breath trying not to make any sound, but he had smelt her fear and came near to the bushes. _Dawnie not again!_ Buffy thought in despair.  She lunged at the vampire from behind the bushes and with a few jabs and kicks the vamp was dusted.

          "Next time you get bored, go home and watch tv!" Buffy laughed.  She had become so much light-hearted in the last few weeks.  She knew that Spike was gone and probably never returning and had brought herself to come to terms with that.  She had quit her job and got another one as a part time kindergarten assistant.  It was better money and at least she didn't go home smelling like something had died in her uniform. "C'mon let's head back."

          "So much for that nest though huh?"

          "Yeah I know.  I beat, I wanna go home and watch some good ol' movies and then snuggle up in bed."

          "Sounds good! Can we get some hot chocolate with the little marshmallows to?"

          "Sure Dawnie… wait who's that?"  A man was at the gate of the cemetery, apparently leaning on it and crying.  He looked battered and tired and very familiar.  "Dawn, go home, I have to um, there's another and I don't need him sniffing us out again"

          "But Buffy, what about the hot chocolate?!"

          "Here, you get it and I'll see you at home."  She handed dawn a five dollar bill and shoved her in the right direction.  Dawn slumped off into the dark apparently not very happy.  Buffy stared at the gate where the man had been.  He had gone inside now and she wasn't too sure if she wanted to follow.  But she had to see if it was him, and if it was, he was as good as dusted.

          "Spike?" she called.  The figure carried on walking. "Don't pretend you can't hear me because I know you can!"  He spun around and looked her dead in the eyes.   "Oh, my god, what happened?"

          "Who the bloody hell are you?"

          "Spike don't be such a twat all your life, you know who I am, what the hell are you doing back here?"  Her emotions were all twisted up.  She thought that she would have probably been angry to see him again, maybe upset and definitely not happy, but the fact that he was pretending not to know her hurt, and she didn't like that feeling much.

          "I'm sorry but I've never met you before."

          "What are you on about?!  I'm Buffy, you know as in the slayer as in I'll kill you because you're a vampire."

          "No I'm sorry I have no idea."  His eyes started rolling in his head and his body twitched irritably.  He collapsed on the floor and passed out.

***** Start of flashback

Spike was lying on a stable floor in a pile of hay.  Druscilla was next to him.  There were other people, no vampires in this stable to.

          "Angelus mate, where's the grub?"

          "I'm not your waiter William.  I hunt by myself and for myself, and perhaps you should to."  A blonde vampire, a beautiful one at that, was snuggling up to Angelus.

          "Darla, I thought you only ate humans.  Wouldn't want our kind to think were a cannibal now would you?"

          "Now, now William, don't be all sour because Dru was sleepy last night, you know that's what happens when she has big visions." Angelus replied, the words filled with venom.  _Why the bloody hell am I stuck with these idiots for, I know Dru wants to be 'round her precious Angelus but why should I suffer. _Dru stirred next to him. "Morning Pet"

          "I hate the mornings.  It means that the sun is dancing around in the sky, laughing at us because we can't be there."

          "But soon the moon will be out to"

          "The moon is naughty.  She knows how much I like the dark but she hides it from me.  Naughty, naughty…" she murmured drifting of back to sleep.  Cruel laughter was beginning to fill the stable.

          "AAAww poor William," Darla cooed, "Not even his precious Druscilla takes any notice of him."  Spike was livid

          "I told you, I hate that name, I go by SPIKE now!" and yet more laughter surrounded him.

***** End of flashback.

          "Spike, I'm gunna beat the crap out of you if you don't stop this."  He eyelids fluttered open and he awoke to find Buffy.

          "Oh bloody hell.  Buffy I remember, I remember everything and I'm sorry."

          "What brought this on then?"

          "I…I have my soul back…" she looked at him shocked and she couldn't take it, she spun and ran away.  All of the running that she did in her life either was to or from him and she didn't understand why. _A soul?  How can a monster have soul?_ And with that she neared home, a brave smile on face.

* * *

Authors notes:  I know that this chapter was a bit scratchy but I had to do at least one crappy one. I've written this while I'm on holiday in _le jolly France_ it's hot down here in the south and I've found it hard to concentrate! I'd still like reviews please and if you know anyone who would like to read this tell them about it.  I have a little surprise up in the next chapter.  I would love some ideas to help me because I have a basic few but I want to see if anyone comes up with something better.  The next chapter will be up in the next few weeks, but please bear with me as the going back to school part will knock me back a few writing days!  I'll speak to you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Poison Berries

Author: Tai Blanchet

Disclaimer: I only own the character Holly; all of the other characters belong to Joss Whedon.

Summary: set after season 6.  Spike is in Africa, recovering from doing his tasks.  He meets an archaeologist and they become great friends, but it doesn't end as sweet as candy… more like _Poison Berries._ Possible character death. Please R&R. 

Any useful info: ***** means that there is a flashback.  Also _italics_ are the characters _thoughts_.  That should be it for now…

Authors comments: ok, this chapter will probably be a little more of a PG-13 then any of the others.  I'm actually still on holiday while writing this and instead of the sunny hot weather, it's raining so I had a little more time then to write.

Feedback: I really would love some please!

Distribution: if any one wants to use my story/ies for their websites etc. please email me first.

Notes: this chapter is what happened to Spike before he got back to Sunnydale.  The last chapter was when he actually came back, so it kinda back to front if you know what I mean!

IMPORTANT SPOILERS!!!!!!!

· Bargaining parts 1 and 2

· The after life

· Entropy

* * *

SPOILER!!!!!!

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

(a/n.  I don't wanna ruin any of the episodes because I'll get eaten so please realise I'm doing this for the people who haven't seen the episodes.)

_"I was warm, and I was loved and I was finished.  I don't understand theology or dimensions, any of it really, but I think I was in Heaven, and now I'm not. I was torn out of there, by my friends.  Everything here is bright and violent.  Everything I feel, everything I touch… this is Hell.  Just getting through the moment and the one after that, knowing what I've lost. They can never know…"  _~The Afterlife

* * *

These words were in Spike's head from the minute he arrived in London.  He couldn't work out where they were coming from.  He looked around his surroundings.  London looked different form the London he remembered.  There wasn't the cobbled streets, the horses and carriages and the dress sense. Everything was new and bright and different.  He knew that this was his place of beginning and ending.

*****

Angelus was scouring the streets for a man.  It was Dru's 'birthday' and he was bored of having to look after.  He needed someone that she could have with her all the time and hopefully she'd fall in love him so he could go and do what he did best on his own.  He spotted a young man in an alley.  He was huddled up in a ball crying. _Perfect! He's weak. _He thought.  Angelus grabbed the man and bit him. _Dru won't mind if he's a little nibbled_. And he took the human William back to Druscilla.

          "Happy Birthday Dru"  Angelus said laying the unconscious body at her feet. "I've bought you a new friend.  Are you going to turn him?"

          "Angelus you do spoil me!"  Her beautiful face turned to one of a hideous monster and she started to drain the man she slit a line along her own chest and let her crimson blood drip into his mouth. When she was done she laid the body next to hers on her bed waiting for his resurrection.

*****

Spike shook his head with confusion

          "Bloody head, it's playing' games with me again" he mumbled.  By now he was waking down the darkened alley, still not knowing where he was going but it felt right, it felt like home.

          "This is where…" his hand touched is neck and a surge if shivers reached his spine.  "No, I'm dreaming, I'm just William."  He shivered once more before curling into a wall In the middle of the alley and went through a night of painful memories.

* * *

          "_A body has reported to be found on the outside of a small archaeologist village in the South of Africa.  It is believed to be the body of 21-year-old Holly Dixon after she went missing 3-weeks ago.  The young woman appears to have crashed her jeep and had flown out of the front window.  The body also seems to have been under some form of attack with areas of her neck and chest slashed.  A full investigation is expected to follow and the police are appealing for witnesses that saw Miss. Dixon before she went missing.  This is Maria Jones reporting for CNN News, Africa"_

          "Holly? I'm sure I know a Holly…" Spike said to himself as he boarded the boat to America.

          "It's nasty what you hear these days isn't it?" A woman said next to him.

          "Yeah, a pity.  Listen love, you wouldn't know how I could get to a place in L.A, see I'm looking for someone but I can't remember where they live."

          "Well depending where in L.A. I'll be on the plane after this trip to central L.A. Where is it?"

          "Um, Sunnyville? No Dale, Sunnydale." The woman's eyes lit up with horror.

          "Why would you want to go there it's not safe! Have you heard of all the killings that go on there? It's almost us nasty as that little place on the tv." She nodded in the direction of the television now showing pictures of the body.

          "It's her! Oh God no!"

          "Who's her? Are you alright?"

          "The girl she's the one who helped me when I got this blasted soul back! Why did he have to get her! It's me he wants!"

          "You sure you're ok? And if you really do know the girl then you should report it."

          "No, no, no!" and with hat he fell to the floor.

SPOILER!!!!!!

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

(a/n.  I don't wanna ruin any of the episodes because I'll get eaten so please realise I'm doing this for the people who haven't seen the episodes.)

*****

Images of Buffy lying on the bathroom floor flashed in his head, the sound of her screams ringing in her ears

          "you should have let him kill me."

          "I couldn't do that…"

          "Why?"

          "You know why…"

          "Because you love me."

          "No I don't!"

          "Why do you keep lying to yourself?"

          "How many times do I!… I have feelings for you. I do, but it's not love.  I could never love trust you enough for it to be love."

          "Tch. Trust is for old marrieds Buffy.  Great love is wild and… passionate… and dangerous, it burns and consumes…"

          "Until there's nothing left.  Love like that doesn't last."

          "I know you feel like I do."  Spike started to pull Buffy closer to him, clawing at her clothes.

          "Ow! What are you doing?! OW! ARG!" Spike pushes Buffy down and she brings the shower curtain with her.

          "I know you felt it when I was inside you…"

          "Please! Please! Spike Please!"

          "You'll feel it again Buffy… I'm gunna make you feel it!" he tries to have sex with her but she kicks him across to the other side of the bathroom.

          "Ask me again why I could never love you…"

          "Buffy, my god… I didn't…"

          "…Because I stopped you.  Something I should have done a long time ago."

*****

GGGRRRR ARRRG………

*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*

Author's comments: well I found this chapter a litter harder to do. I had to sit and watch the episodes again and again and again and again to get thee quotes.  I would love some help with the next chapter! Please R&R if you read this story and don't put a review up, then I won' put up chapter 4 that is shortly on it's way.  See you all soon…

~*~*Tai*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Poison Berries

Author: Tai Blanchet

Disclaimer: I only own the character Holly; all of the other characters belong to Joss Whedon.

Summary: set after season 6.  Spike is in Africa, recovering from doing his tasks.  He meets an archaeologist and they become great friends, but it doesn't end as sweet as candy… more like _Poison Berries._

Any useful info: ***** means that there is a flashback.  Also _italics_ are the characters _thoughts_.  That should be it for now…  if there is "_italics" _in speech marks then this is a spell or something along those lines.

Author's comments: Hmmmmmmmm my 4th chapter! Right the summary for this chapter is a kinda confusing one!  There's a plot but if I tell you it, then the chapter will be ruined!  Put it this way, there's another new character… or is there?!  Also, just to make a point, Anya and Xander are back together.

Feedback: No reviews, no next chapter!

Distribution: if any one wants to use my story/ies for their websites etc. please email me first.

Notes: Set back in Africa; end half B/S S/Dr in Sunnydale. Also Sunny dale is when the "new character" comes in.  Oo, oo! This is also set before Spike gets back to Sunnydale.  Next chapter is when he's actually back… does that make sense?

* * *

The Forensics had left long ago.  The white paint was still on the ground from where Holly's body had been found.  The air was unnaturally cold and the shadows even darker than usual.  A strange voice was murmuring in the bushes.

          "_The powers took thee, now thou is needed, bring you forth into our land, skip all dimensions and frames of time, to help us once again.  Oh Princess, thou shall save us, rescue us from eternal hell.  Berries of red and leaves of green, make you whole and make you seen._"  A mist rose from the ground where the body had been and floated off into the breeze.

* * *

          "Buffy! I've found her! The one we need!" Willow shouted.

          "Lemme see.  Are you sure it's her, even all the royalness and stuff?"

          "That's the one, it doesn't actually give you her name though, there's like a whole incantation to summon her… it's like a riddle and if you solve it you can call on her I think…"

          "Sounds like a lotta hard work then.  What can I do to help?"

          "I'd stick with the slaying Buff." Xander chipped in, "Leave Giles to figure it out."

          "Xander…"

          "No, Buffy it's ok, I can handle it… besides I know more about the magicks than you do."

          "Will…  I'll go down toward the park and see if I can get the creep that keeps killing everyone off."

          "He's changing them Buff not killing them." Xander pointed out.

          "That's not the point.  He's killing off their _human_ lives!"

          "Go on Buffy, go.  We'll see you her later."

          "And I'll send Anya to get some coffee."

At least 2 o'clock in the morning… 

          "I've got it! Holly!!! It's so obvious!"

          "What's obvious Will? You need to spell things out for us at this time of the morning."

          "I think that we need holly or something to summon her, or either that it's her name!"

          "Will, how are we going to know if this princess lady doesn't get called forward and want to rip our heads of like some man-eating troll?"

          "We don't know if she's like some zombie thing hunny, that's why we're researching." Anya quipped.

          "Well I think that we've looked enough for one night," Buffy said slamming her book shut. "I for one think that if there's anything to be solved, then it can be done in the morning."

          "It is the morning Buffy," grumbled Dawn

          "Well I'm going home to go and get some rest.  We'll finish this tomorrow."

          "But I can get it done!" Willow protested.

          "She's right Will." Said Xander. "And you really shouldn't be getting your head stuck into these summoning spells."

          "Yeah let Giles do it." Anya agreed, "C'mon lets go home sweetie." Willow stared hard at the pages.  She knew that she shouldn't be trying to get involved again, but somehow it felt right.  She had only turned evil over her grief for Tara, and Tara was who she did her spells with.  By doing the magicks she felt that she was closer to Tara again, like they were still together, but she had abused them not so long ago, causing a great deal of pain around her.  She tried to be as normal as she could but after killing Warren, she had her conscience to wrestle with.  She knew that everyone around her was trying to be supportive, but with the things that she had seen over the last 6 years, there was no way she couldn't get involved…

Later that Day… (About 5 when Dawn was home from school)…

          "I tried out for the cheerleading squad." Dawn announced.

          "Oh my God! How did you do?" asked Buffy.

          "I think I'm in!"

          "Ha, I was in the cheerleading squad back when we first came to Sunnydale… I remember that Amy, you know the rat; she was on the team to.  But really it was her mom who had possessed her body and was making voodoo dollies of us and did really nasty things.  Like she made one girl have no mouth and she set another one on fire, and I became really, really clumsy and a bimbo."

          "Thanks Buffy, a real boost of confidence there."

          "Oh, but it was funny!" Willow giggled.  "Well at first when she was clumsy but then everything went mega creepy."

          "I don't think anything like that's gunna happen.  Anyway, there's a new Captain.  She's English or something she said her name was… Holly or um… Ivy or something."

          "Holly… that reminds me. Giles said he was starting work on the incantation tonight, you know, making sure she isn't one of those zombies that Anya keeps going on about." Buffy said.

          "Right."  

Somewhere near the graveyard…

_Sunnydale… I remember hearing about this place… Why the hell was I brought back?!  The stupid bastard knew I wanted to hang around for a few years!  Stupid old soul business…  Now I'm here I should find that Slayer they're always on about, I suppose that's why I'm wanted. _A small figure stood in the moonlight.  Her mousy brown hair glowed with an eerie presence and her electric blue eyes stood out in the dark.  It was a young girl who had many centuries of knowledge. _I'm Back! _Thought Holly with a grin on her face.


End file.
